Something New
by TenthSquirrel
Summary: Two new demigods show up at Camp Half-Blood, bringing whole new problems with them. At least there's no Great Prophecy, right? Contains a whole bunch of OC's, and is my fist fanfiction. Let's see how this goes!
1. Capture the Flag

**So. We'll see how this goes, and if I formatted things write, and how this whole Doc Manager thing works. You know, because running head first into things usually helps you figure things out. Totally.**

Chapter 1 - Because Something Always Happens at Capture the Flag

After the war, they got a lot more campers. Because of the treaty, the Greeks and Romans were working together to round up any demigods they could, and had a sort of railroad system to get each kid to the right camp. Percy was amazed by the sheer amount of kids they found. How could there even be this many? They were usually the children of minor gods, though, ones that Percy had never heard of.

Most were younger, usually no older than seven. That made sense, and Percy was glad their parents had decided to keep them out of the last war.

Eventually, though, there were older demigods. Two in particular, that found their way to Camp covered in dirt, grim, and blood: Titus Williams, and Phoebe White.

Titus was the single most hyper kid Percy had ever seen. Hyper wasn't even the way to describe it. He was like the poster child for ADHD, and that was saying something for a camp filled with ADHD kids. His hands were always moving, touching and testing the environment, and when they were occupied, his head was constantly whipping back and forth, scanning for potential danger. Leo quickly dubbed him Twitch.

"Dude," Percy once said, when the kid had first arrived, "you're at Camp now. You're safe."

Titus smiled sheepishly, scratched his head, put a hand in his pocket, and went back to his frantic searching.

At least when Phoebe was around, he would calm down some. Sometimes she would hold his hand and they would sit and talk, and that seemed to give him enough to focus on to sit still for a few seconds for each reply. Which was great, because Titus was the only one Phoebe would talk to without a terse remark or back-handed compliment.

The two were pleasant enough, participating in any conversation that came their way. Phoebe almost always carried a dark smile, though, that reminded him when Annabeth was mad at him and just about to get her revenge. It made him wonder if she was being serious or just sarcastic all the time.

But, as always, there were problems.

They had both claimed not to know their godly parent. They were both well over the age of thirteen, so for them not to know their godly parent meant that the god had decided it wasn't worth acknowledging. Which meant Percy's deal was already starting to be broken. All the same, Chiron set them up in Hermes Cabin like the old days, and they became official members of camp.

It wasn't until Capture the Flag that Percy realized just how many problems the two would cause. Something always happened during capture the flag.

It was Hephaestus against Athena, and Annabeth was annoyed at Percy. He couldn't really figure out why. She claimed she wouldn't ally with him because of something to do with practice or war strategies, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was more to do with that dinner he forgot he promised her.

So he allied with Hephaestus, along with Hermes, Apollo, Hecate, Iris, Aphrodite, and a few others that Percy couldn't keep track of. The heads of the cabin got together to discuss Leo's plan, which involved a complicated bait and feint system featuring Connor and Travis Stoll, a few machines whipped up by Cabin Nine, and a couple groups patrolling the border. The Stolls asked Percy to keep and eye on Phoebe and Titus, and help them out during the game. They didn't have time to supervise two newcomers in the fine arts of Capture the Flag while they had a plan to enact.

"So..." Percy said, when they trekked into the forest at six o'clock. "Do you need a weapon? Some armor? We have plenty to spare."

Titus shook his head and pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. It was a delicate silver chain, with a blue sword pendent swinging from it, connected by the sword's tip. He grabbed it and snapped it off the chain with a small click, and suddenly he was holding a full-length sword. It was made of some sort of dark blue metal, that glowed a bit. Not celestial bronze or imperial gold, but something else.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that?" Percy asked curious.

"My mother. " Titus smiled sadly down at it for a moment, then began to twirl it around and throw it from hand to hand, a bit like an Olympic gymnast.

His mother? Did that mean the sword was regular human technology? Or maybe his mother was a demigod.

Or, Percy frowned, he was already claimed by his godly parent?

Their group was supposed to watch the border. Percy and Titus positioned themselves in the stream, even though Percy continually assured Titus that he could stay on land. Titus wore nothing but jeans and his orange Camp shirt. He even left his shoes on the bank. Phoebe was a little better, opting for the minimal armor of an archer over her shirt, khaki shorts, and battered out hiking boots. She held a silver bow in one hand, a bronze arrow in the other, and a quiver stuffed with arrows on her back. She smirked when she met Percy's eye.

There was a clatter when Titus dropped sword.

The conch horn sounded, and the game began. Percy opened the shield from Tyson and scanned the blue side of the forest. No one should be coming yet, but he didn't want to be caught unawares.

A few of their allies walked passed, on their way to start the offense. They traveled with varying degrees of stealth.

"Have fun, you guys!" Trevor called as he and his brother passed.

"Don't let Clarisse bully you, Twitch!" Connor added. "She's really a sweetheart!"

There was a reason they had conned him into defense duty. Percy was sure of it now. There wasn't much he could do about it, though. He just hoped she wouldn't get the jump on him, especially when he had to look out for the other two.

The forest was not particularly quiet. The stream gurgled past his shoes, and birds sang happily in the trees above. Phoebe was pacing behind them, her footsteps light on the ground. Titus was swinging around his sword. Piper had a group to their right, so he could always call for backup, and Butch had a group to the left.

Titus dropped his sword again, and the clatter nearly gave Percy a heart attack. He thought they were under attack.

"You okay there?" Percy asked.

"Sorry," Titus replied, sending Percy a momentary smile as he picked up his weapon. "Testing the weight."

"Just don't drop it when they get here." Titus nodded. He went back to flipping his sword, watching the forest.

"Don't worry," Phoebe said quietly, almost like she was going to laugh. "We can defend ourselves from a few demigods."

Percy chose not to reply.

He began to lose attention. He knew he should be all there, knew he should continue to give his full attention to the forest around them, but it was just so boring waiting for the other team to make an appearance. He took a leaf out of Titus' book and idly swung Riptide around, testing the weight. It didn't help.

A twig snapped, and Percy's head snapped to attention: it was just Leo, setting up... something that would probably explode. Leo waved, pointed fervently at the little black box sticking out of the tree, and imitated a very large explosion with great clouds and... screaming? Claws? A dragon? What?

Percy nodded slowly, not really understanding but returning Leo's thumbs up anyway, and promptly noted not to touch the box. He looked away, intending to warn the kids, but Titus was still there, staring. It was scary when he focused: Percy suddenly registered his too-big eyes and his lopsided frown. An then he realized perhaps the scariest part: he never blinked. Not once had he seen the kid blink.

"Titus," Percy called over. The kid broke his stare, glanced at Percy, then continued his constant vigil.

Percy shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back. He shouldn't be worrying about how creepy his ally was. "Don't touch the box."

That's when the first sounds of battle were heard deep in the forest behind them.

Percy climbed out of the stream, ready to tackle whoever was carrying the flag before they got to the other side. Titus followed, and Phoebe put the arrow to her bow, ready to pull it back and shoot at any time.

Nothing approached.

They heard a few explosions, many shouts, and a few whistles. some were closer than others, but they were usually too far away to go and help. They had to hold the border.

Then, finally, a camper made it through the tree; Archie, one of the new Ares kids, decked out in full armor. He ran towards Percy, raising his club. Percy raised his sword to defend himself-

And arrow sailed past his ear and hit Archie squarely in the middle of his chest. Two more quickly followed, and one hit his helmet with a clear ringing sound. Archie fell backward and didn't move.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Phoebe. She smirked at him again.

A few more demigods peeked out of the trees, but a few arrows made them hide again. A few arrows came back, but not any that Percy couldn't avoid easily.

There were footsteps behind, a great pounding that grew ever closer. A demigod broke through the trees, Hephaestus' flag in hand, pelting toward the lake. He was followed by at least six teammates.

"Got the flag!" Terry shouted to Percy. The kid with the flag saw the three of them, panicked, and tried to run around.

All hell broke lose.

Titus tackled him to the ground. The rest of Percy's group caught up. The blue team charged from the trees, trying to retrieve the flag at all costs. Piper and Butch's groups

Percy quickly blocked a spear and hit another demigod in the back of the head. He couldn't tell where Titus and Phoebe were. It was full out war, blue against red. He caught a glimpse of Lou Ellen setting up a wall of fire and Clarisse throwing her spear at Butch. Malcolm attacked Percy with a wickedly curved blade. Percy pushed him into the back of another camper.

There were too many, and too much chaos. Percy tugged at the water in the stream, trying to clear a space for himself. The flag must still be on their side. If he could find it, he could get it farther into their territory. He wondered if Annabeth had this all planned.

He intended for a wave or a few jets. Nothing too fancy, just enough to get a bit of space. But there was resistance. The water didn't want to listen to him. Not like in the 'pfft, like I'm going to do what you want' kind of way he was used to, but almost like it didn't want to misbehave. Like it recognized a more powerful authority.

But it gave way and flew out of the stream, hitting the demigods around Percy and giving him a refreshing shower.

The fighting stopped. Everyone just stood and stared. Percy glanced around, searching for the flag or his next attacker. Then he saw Titus sitting in the stream, sword discarded in the rippling water, and staring at the glowing blue symbol above his head. It was a trident.

Piper elbowed him. When did she get there? "Looks like you have a new brother," she whispered quietly. She had taken off her blue-plumed helmet.

Percy decided this happened way too often as the trident faded away. Nobody moved until Annabeth stepped forward, appearing when she took off her cap. "Someone get Chiron!" she called out. "Tell him Titus has been claimed."

Titus just stared at the place the symbol had been. No one said anything, even as Phoebe stepped forward and basically wrestled him to help him stand up and get out if the water. He shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving where the symbol had been.

"Well," Annabeth continued slowly. She stood up straight and held out her chin. "Hail Titus Williams," she said with the authority of the Architect of Olympus and Advisor to Camp Half-Blood, "son of Posiedon, the Earth-Shaker, Storm-Bringer, and Lord of the Sea."

Percy felt he should go over and congratulate the kid, welcome him as a new brother, or something. But he couldn't bring himself to. It was just... weird. He had another half-brother? After so many years, he had shown up now?

"What's up?" Connor Stoll asked. He held a silver flag marked with a caduceus.

Titus looked around wildly until he met Percy's eye. He froze, and the two just stared at each other as Piper explained in a muted voice.

Percy shook himself, and plastered a smile over his face that he wasn't quite feeling. But when he was in that situation, he needed a friend more than ever. He stuck his hand out for the kid to shake.

"Welcome to Cabin Three."

Titus shook his head slowly, eyes stuck on Percy. He moved his jaw like he was trying to say something, but no sound came out.

Percy just managed to catch Annabeth's half-smile as Chiron galloped over, taking control of the situation and shepherding the campers toward dinner.

**AN - Love, hate, mild disinterest; please post your thoughts. This is my first fanfiction. It's also heavily obsessed with OC's. **


	2. Untitled

AN - A comment! Thank you Ariel Leilani! My reaction included a lot of fist-pumping and scaring of the dogs. And then... Then I found the plot-hole... I really meant to update sooner, but I couldn't with it just staring at me. But I fixed it! Almost. Still have to rewrite the next part, and actually write the plot-hole bit. But it just keeps getting worse. And then it gets weird...

* * *

Chapter 2 - About Which No Title Could Be Found

Titus didn't say much all during the campfire, even with Percy trying his hardest to start conversations. Annabeth was giving Percy 'bonding time' with his new brother, and had seated herself across the campfire with Malcolm, the Athena Cabin Councilor, so Percy couldn't even send her confused or bored looks. Most of the other campers were following her lead. The fire was a subdued sort of orange.

"So..." Percy said to Titus, holding out a marshmallow. "Want one?"

Titus fearfully met his eye and looked away.

"They're not that bad. Katie's giving out graham crackers."

Titus just shook his head, pulled his legs closer, and fiddled with the sword on his necklace.

It was like that all night. Percy could only coax him into answering more questions with a nod or shake of his head. Yes, he was tired and wanted to leave. No, he didn't want to stay for another chorus of 'What do we do with a Drunken Satyr.' Yes, this was all his stuff and no, he didn't need help carrying it to his new cabin.

The only time he spoke was when they actually reached Cabin Three, when he froze, bowed with a quick jerky movement, and whispered, "Excuse me."

Titus went to sleep early in his bunk clear across the room, leaving Percy to sit on his own bed in the dark turning a drachma over and over in his hands. He desperately wanted to send his father an Iris Message, figure out what exactly was going on. Did Poseidon really have another lover so soon to his mother? And even after the first prophecy, when all gods were supposed to claim their children before now?

Why would Poseidon wait so long to claim his other son?

Percy didn't even know if Poseidon would answer that question. He didn't know if he would answer an Iris message. He was probably still busy with the post-Gaia cleanup. Percy couldn't send an Iris message unless he wanted to wake Titus up, and make the kid aware of his uncertainty. Titus needed a friend now more than ever. That was the one thing Percy knew.

Percy waited for as long as he could before he stood up and snuck out of the cabin. He needed someone to talk to. He desperately missed Annabeth's cool logic.

It was a dark night, lit only by a half moon, and perfect for sneaking out. Annabeth came out of her cabin as soon as the first rock hit the window, like she had been waiting by the door for him to come. She took his hand and they immediately went to the beach.

They walked along the shoreline, neither one wanting to break the silence first, just enjoying each other's company. It was rare not to be worried about a prophecy or the end of the world as they knew it. Percy idly wondered if they would ever get used to the peace.

But Percy couldn't stand the silence forever. Eventually, he stopped Annabeth and asked simply, "Why?"

Of course she knew what he was talking about. Ever since Tartarus, they had been closer than ever. She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know, Percy."

"But he's, what, two years younger than me? Two years later my dad falls in love with someone else?" Percy shook his head in exasperation and kicked at the water that pooled around his feet.

"He's a god. Time works differently for them."

Percy didn't reply, but glared out at the moonlit horizon. He knew Poseidon loved Sally; he was proof of that. But had he really found another mortal to love so soon? He had a wife, for gods' sake! It wasn't so much that Percy was offended for himself; he felt bad for his mother. Did she know? What would she think if she found out?

Well, she did know that Poseidon had another wife. Maybe she suspected as such?

"But..." Annabeth began. Percy turned to see her forehead scrunched up in concentration. "That means he didn't break the treaty once. He broke it twice."

Percy waited for his girlfriend to explain.

"Don't look at me like that. The treaty from World War II. And he managed to stay alive and away from the first prophecy for that long."

Percy frowned as he considered this. "Maybe he and Phoebe found a safe haven somewhere? Like New Rome?"

Annabeth shook her head. "They'd be there, then, wouldn't they? Unless they were kicked out..." She stopped, then shook her head again. "Jason would have told us, right? Anyway, I think Phoebe knows something."

"Why?"

"She's really clever. I look at her, and I get the feeling that I should be planning a counter-attack." Annabeth shrugged. "I think she already knows who her godly parent is."

"Really? Who do you think it could be?"

"Maybe Apollo," Annabeth reasoned. "She's really good with a bow. Or Hecate. Or it could be any of the minor gods; Tyche, Selena, Zephyr, Janus-" She shivered. "Scratch him off the list."

Percy laughed quietly, pulled Annabeth closer, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "She'd probably have two heads. I don't think the mist could hide that."

Annabeth hugged him back. "But still. It's really weird. Why would she hide that? Unless it could incriminate her, which I don't think it would. Chiron wouldn't allow that. But... Maybe if it wasn't with anyone else present, can she claim her parentage?"

Percy shrugged. That wasn't particularly stated in the treaty he bargained immortality for.

"She should have something from her parent, then. Probably. To prove who she is. Maybe not, but if she does, then she was definitely claimed. Maybe."

"Titus has a blue sword," Percy offered. "It came off his necklace."

Annabeth jerked away to stare at Percy. "He has a token?"

"He said it was from his mother."

"His mother?" Annabeth frowned, and looked out over the ocean. "Something's definitely not right."

"Maybe she's a legacy?" Percy offered. "A Roman legacy?" Because a Greek wouldn't live that long. But the more he added to it, the weirder it sounded. A Roman legacy catching the eye of a Greek god fifteen years ago? And that Greek god just happened to be Poseidon, lord of the Sea, which the Romans were so wary about?

Annabeth sighed and looked into Percy's eyes. "Something's wrong, Percy," she said. "Please watch out. At least until we figure out who they are. I don't trust them yet, and with Titus living with you now..."

Percy laughed lightly. "Come on, Annabeth. We've been through Tartarus. Think I can't handle one demigod."

Annabeth shook her head and pushed away from him, continuing their walk down the beach, but he caught a faint smile on her face.

"Oh gods," Percy said, the sudden realization hitting him like a blow to the face. "I'm going to have to be a _councilor_ again."

"Oh no!" Annabeth said, laughing. "You're going to have to do work!"

Piper was not in a good mood. She had just gotten an Iris message from Jason. Not that she wasn't happy about that. She loved hearing from him. But not while she was _in the shower_. And not only that, but after the incredibly awkward situation was resolved, with her wrapped in a towel and _still in the shower_, he told her that he wouldn't be coming up this weekend. Something came up, some new legion members were having a crisis or something, and he needed to help Reyna sort it out.

Piper had stopped listening at that point. She curtly made her goodbyes and walked out of the shower in her soaked towel, earning her a few looks from the few other occupants. She had struggled to put her clothes on, because she was dripping wet, and which was why she was outside pacing. She was trying to dry off enough so she could go to sleep and not have to worry about growing mold in her pillow. She would probably be kicked out of her cabin if she did that.

It also didn't help that she knew even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to go to sleep. She trusted Jason, she did. She was just jealous that Reyna got to see him much more than she did. They worked together! And what was she; a plane ride away in a different camp, once an enemy of the one he would give his life for.

She sighed, angry at her emotions. She had no real reason to be jealous. She knew nothing would happen. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the more time he spent with Reyna, the more likely he was to fall for her and leave Piper in the dust, back at Ol' Camp Half-Blood, where you were lucky to live to seventeen.

She heard voices, just beyond the corner of the dining pavilion, casting shadows on the path. She was glad for the distraction. Maybe it was Percy and Annabeth; she knew they were always out taking walks by themselves. But as she neared them, she realized she was wrong; it was Titus and... She waited until she recognized Phoebe, and then decided to reevaluate her plan to go talk to them. It was silly, she knew. They had been through too much for Jason to just forget her completely like that.

Titus wasn't bad. Not that he talked to her much, but the one time they had exchanged words was when she dropped a book and he picked it up for her. He had a quiet voice, and always after that he would smile when they made eye-contact; in the middle of looking at a tree, scratching his nose, and pulling at his necklace. And now he was Percy's brother, she reminded herself. So, maybe they'd end up spending more time together and becoming friends? Leo liked him.

They didn't really look anything alike, the two sons of Poseidon. Where Percy was well-muscled, like a swimmer, Titus just looked thin. He had long, lanky limbs, which would look more awkward if he didn't have a build to match. Where Percy had longish black hair that hung down, Titus had frazzled brown hair that stuck up in strange places.

Phoebe looked more like a relative of Percy's, and she was in a whole 'nother ball park. She had black hair, and always had the top half braided behind her head to keep it out of her eyes. But about there was where the similarities stopped. She was pale, graceful, and always wore a critical glare, and often flashed a snarl that reminded Piper of an angry Clarisse. Piper had steered clear of that one. She didn't really want to have to deal with someone unpleasant if she could help it.

Phoebe was probably the only reason she was considering her options for so long, and probably the only reason she had stayed around long enough to catch Titus' reply to whatever his friend had said, his voice shaking a bit.

"But what do I do, Phoeb?"

"You just keep doing this," she replied in a stern voice. "Lie low and go along with it."

Now Piper was suspicious. They were hiding something. Adrenaline pumped through her veins; she was probably still jumpy from the battle with Gaea, but she didn't mind it at all now.

"But he knows!" Titus sat on the ground and his shadow curled in on itself, becoming smaller. "He knows."

"We don't know that!" Phoebe interrupted sharply. "He probably just senses the similarity. Besides," She continued in a softer voice, "Even if he did, he probably just wants to talk with you, and this was the quickest way to get a message to you." Titus snorted. "If he really wanted you dead, he would have just sent the hippocampi. Or Triton."

They were quiet for a moment, before Titus whispered, "But what about Percy? What if he wants his son to do it, earn some glory for his kids or something?"

Phoebe laughed quietly. "Now you're just being fatalistic."

"I am, aren't I? I can't even help it anymore."

Phoebe sighed, and her shadow sat down next to his. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"You can't know that."

"No, but I am the wisest person you know." It almost sounded like she was making a joke.

Titus laughed dryly. "I'm just hoping for a not-so-painful death. If I could drown-"

"Oh, stop it." Phoebe chuckled and slapped him lightly.

They went quiet again, and Piper found herself holding her breath. They were hiding something, and someone knew about it. Someone who was powerful enough to command hippocampi and Triton, and was worried about Percy. She didn't need Annabeth to know who they were afraid of, to know who they were hiding from at camp.

Posiedon. Percy's father. The one who had claimed Titus as his son.

But why would Titus hide from his father?

She scratched that last thought about Annabeth- she definitely needed the daughter of Athena. And maybe Chiron, too.

"How long do you think we have?" Phoebe asked, breaking into Piper's thoughts once again. She waited what seemed like an eternity before the boy finally replied.

"I think the camp is distorting the trail. But... They won't give up. They'll be here soon. We have a couple more days, I think. At most."

"You should try to relax for as long as we can, then," Phoebe warned. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Titus snorted. "You say that like it's easy."

There was a shuffling of clothes, and Phoebe stood up. That's when Piper decided she could only remember so many ominous remarks in her brain for one night, and went to find Annabeth.

As expected, the daughter of Athena was not in her cabin. Piper figured this out when she had thrown at least a dozen stones at the window and Malcolm stuck his head out to tell her off.

So she headed down to the beach, hoping she wouldn't come across something awkward. At that point, she would just give up, break into the Big House, and watch sports or something with Mr. D.

Luckily, she found the two heading back toward camp, along the lesser traveled trail. She hailed them, and only half-imagined their confused faces.

"Hey, Pipes," Percy greeted.

"Okay," Piper said, skipping her own hello. "I need help. Something's up." She told them all she heard.

"He's afraid of me?" Percy asked, confused. Piper would have laughed in any other situation. Percy might be cute, but he could be pretty fierce if anyone saw him in a fight. 'Scared' would be a good way to describe the fleeing wolves.

"Not you specifically," Annabeth corrected impatiently. "_Poseidon_. But why would he be afraid of his own father?"

"That's what I want to know," Piper said.

"If Poseidon was angry at him, he wouldn't have claimed him, right?"

"Maybe," Percy shrugged, but Piper couldn't see his expression in the shadow of the moonlight. "Or maybe it's not like a big thing. Titus could just be paranoid." Piper could almost feel the pride coming off Annabeth as she smiled at her boyfriend. It's like he was getting smarter!

"Maybe." The smile was soon gone as the girl worked through the other facts. "But something's still following them?"

Piper nodded.

"If it's not a big thing, then maybe they aren't Poseidon's?" Annabeth offered.

Percy agreed wholeheartedly. He didn't think his dad would send a hoard of hippocampi after a single demigod, especially if that demigod were one of his sons. Even if that son did something pretty terrible.

"What else could it be? I swear, if there's another prophecy..." Piper let her comment hang in the air. They all felt the same way in that area.

"That's not all," Annabeth added. She filled Piper in on their previous speculation, and how they were only vaguely aware of what was going on. "But this... This confirms what I thought. There's something not right. It might be worse than I thought."

"Should we tell Chiron?" Percy asked. He liked the idea of telling his teacher. If anyone should know about a possible threat to the camp, including a hoard of hippocampi, it should be Chiron. And he was the one most likely to know what to do about it.

"I-I don't know," Annabeth replied, which was strange coming from her. Piper could tell "What if it is nothing? And we're just suspicious of them for no reason?"

"He should still know," Piper said. "Even if we just tell him that they think something's after them, he should know. Paranoia generally isn't good for the health, and he might be able to talk to them."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Alright. We'll tell him tomorrow. And you should get some sleep, Piper. Isn't Jason coming tomorrow?"

Piper suppressed her grimace. "No, something came up. He said he'd try to be down next weekend." She couldn't see either of her companion's faces, but she could almost feel the sympathetic stares. She turned around and started back to her cabin. "I'm going to sleep. Meet you at the big house after breakfast?"

She didn't wait for replies as she stomped angrily down the path.

Stupid son of Jupiter and his sense of responsibility.

* * *

AN - Please comment and tell me what you think! Is it getting redundant? Boring? Nonsensical? Out of Character? I found lines. :)


End file.
